Respite
by Rinnalaiss
Summary: Lord and Lady Grantham, after hearing of the death of Cora's neice's fiance, invite Eleanor to Downton to take her mind off the tragedy. What was meant to be a brief visit changes with the onset of the Great War. AU. Starts S1E7. S2 Spoilers.


"My Lady, this arrived for you three days ago. I would have sent it along to you in London, but as you were coming home today, I decided against it."

Cora, Countess of Grantham accepted the envelope. "Thank you, Carson."

Carson turned to the Earl. "And these are your letters, my Lord."

"Why thank you, Carson," he replied.

Reaching for a knife, Cora opened the message.

_New York- July 3, 1914_

_My dear sister,_

_It has been some time since I last wrote. Life here in New York has been quite hectic as of late. The company is flourishing, and with the increasing popularity of the automobile, we are considering expanding into oil or rubber. But enough of that._

_Father's old wound is acting up, and his memory is not what it once was, but he is a fighter, especially after that scare we had two years ago. Jane is well, and sends her regards._

_I confess, my purpose in writing to you is not a cheerful one. My eldest daughter, Eleanor, was engaged to marry a gentleman by the name of Jonathan Holmes, a fine man of good character and breeding. Jane and I were ecstatic about the match. The afternoon before the wedding, he was attacked and killed on his return from work. I shall spare you the details, but the police say it was an isolated incident. _

_Cora, New York is not a healthy place for my daughter at the moment. I ask that you and Robert allow her to come to Downton Abbey for a time. She desperately needs a change of scenery. I will arrange for her finances during her stay, and for the continued salary of the maid that will accompany her, should you agree. _

_You should be aware that Eleanor has chosen to mourn Jonathan . . . well, not quite as a widow, but quite seriously. I am still rather unfamiliar with the custom for women, but she was in seclusion for 3 weeks, as is custom for close female relations, and will be in full mourning for 3 months (though it will be for about 3 weeks after you read this), and half mourning for 6 months. _

_We miss you terribly here. You and Robert must come and visit. You would be so surprised to see how things have changed her in the city. I marvel at it daily. _

_Do give my best to Robert and the girls. Goodness, I have not seen them since Sybil was still in the cradle. _

_I await your answer._

_Affectionately yours,_

_George_

"Oh, my."

Her husband looked up from his own correspondence. "Cora? What is it?"

Cora handed him the letter to read. She watched as Robert's forehead creased and then as he reread it.

He nodded and folded it decisively. "Well of course the girl may stay here. I'll have Murray contact him tomorrow regarding her financial situation. Everything will be sorted in time for her to come before August is out."

Cora reached out to grasp his hand. "Thank you, Robert. We'll tell the girls tonight at dinner. Your mother and the Crawleys will be joining us, so they will be informed as well. I will let Mrs. Hughes know and she can arrange something for Eleanor's maid."

Robert nodded. "Yes, quite. I will make provisions for the girl to be compensated for any housework she does while here."

She leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. "I should get washed up for supper." And she left.

* * *

"I have an announcement."

Everyone laid his silverware down and looked expectantly at the head of the family. "Your cousin Eleanor will be coming to stay with us for a while."

"Cousin Eleanor?" Edith asked. "Who on earth is that?"

"Probably some nameless relation trying to make a connection for herself using us," Mary said, examining a loose thread on her glove.

"Mary!" Cora scolded. "Eleanor is my brother George's eldest daughter. And she is visiting us to escape the pain of her fiancé's murder!"

"Gracious!" Violet exclaimed.

"Oh, the poor dear!" Isobel winced, sympathetically.

Sybil looked concerned. "What happened?"

"It seems he was randomly attacked while returning home from his place of business the day before the wedding."

Sybil pressed a hand to her lips. "How tragic!"

Robert nodded. "Indeed. Which is why I expect you all to welcome her warmly when she arrives and to not press her for details.

Violet looked scandalized. "I should say not! Heavens, do you think us no better than schoolgirls with our noses buried in nothing but those harlequin romance novels? Perish the thought!"

Robert gave her a look. "Mamma."

The look she returned to him said, "What? Did you want to say something to me?"

Matthew spoke up. "It will not be a problem. In such a trying time, family supports each other. We are her family, though we do not know her yet."

Isobel beamed at her son. "Well spoken!"

"What about this business with the Austrian archduke?" Mary asked. "Is it safe for her to be traveling all this way?"

"That business is between Austria and Serbia. Even with Russia stirring, events should stay in their area of the world. It will not be a problem." Robert assured the family.

"Well," Cora set her napkin on the table, "On that note, I think we shall move to the drawing room."

The ladies all murmured assent, rose, and left.

* * *

New York, August 7, 1914

A figure shrouded in black sat on a window seat, staring unseeingly out at the bustling street below her. Her period of full mourning was over in two days, and she found that she did not wish to retire the black crepe. It had become a comfort to her. At times, she found it odd—that she, a young woman of twenty one years could have had such a strong bond to a man she was not even yet married to.

Tragic. Yes, that was a word her friends kept using. Tragic. It was tragic that one so young was so brutally taken from the world. It was tragic that it was the day before her wedding. Tragic. Oh, how she was so tired of the word! Yet, it fit her mood perfectly.

The door opened.

"Eleanor?"

Eleanor glanced back at her mother before returning her gaze to the window.

"It's all settled. You will be going to stay with your Aunt Cora and Uncle Robert. You'll be making the crossing with the Stuarts. The ship leaves on Tuesday. We should call Lucy and start packing."

Eleanor sighed. "Yes, Mamma."

She glanced about her room, and could not help but think how grateful she was to be leaving it.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Downton Abbey or any of its characters. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment.

Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Leave a review!


End file.
